Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a touch display panel.
Related Art
Recently with the colorful and large-scale tendency of the liquid crystal display (LCD) device, the LCD device has been applied to more products, such as smart phones, notebook computers, desktop computers and TVs. Because the LCD module is a non-self-luminous display device, it achieves the display function by controlling the passing of the light emitted by a light source. Therefore, the LCD device requires a corresponding backlight or front light module, which can emit the light to the display panel to achieve the display function.
Usually, the LCD device is configured with the touch function, which can be divided into an in-cell type and an on-cell type according to the disposition of the touch panel. A conventional in-cell type of touch control is to form a conductive material on the color filter substrate of the LCD device by sputtering and then form a sensing electrode layer 1 by the subsequent pattern process. Refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional sensing electrode layer 1.
In general, the sensing electrode layer 1 includes a plurality of touch sensing electrode regions 12 and circuit integration regions 11 which are disposed alternately and on the same plane. The touch sensing electrode region 12 includes a plurality of touch sensing electrode groups, each of which includes a plurality of first sensing electrodes and a plurality of second sensing electrodes. The first sensing electrodes (marked by Tx1, Tx2, Tx3, Tx4 in the figure) disposed along the Y direction, and the second sensing electrodes (marked by R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6) are extended along the Y direction. The device can determine the touch position of the sensing electrode layer 1 to achieve the detection of the two-dimensional touch signal by the signals received by the firs sensing electrodes and second sensing electrodes.
Furthermore, the connecting wires disposed on a side of the first sensing electrodes will form the circuit integration region 11, which will form a visual dark zone due to a dense arrangement of the connecting wires, whereas the first sensing electrodes and the second sensing electrodes form a visual bright zone due to a not dense arrangement thereof. Accordingly, a plurality of bright and dark zones occur alternately, and therefore the display panel will have an uneven brightness problem after turned on.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a touch display panel whereby the display effect can be improved and the uneven brightness problem can be solved.